romanchurchesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cnyborg
Hei! Jeg begynte engang å skrive en liste over mosaikker i Roma. kunsthistorie.com. De er etter en tur jeg var på da hovedmålet nettopp var å se mosaikkene. Vil du bruke noe så er du velkommen. Nina :Stilig. Det jeg kunne tenke meg å gjøre er å skrive en kort artikkel om hva en mosaikk er, og så legge inn listen under slik at man kan bruke den for å manøvrere til de enkelte kirkene. Cnyborg 20:16, 1 July 2006 (UTC) Lisensiering Hei Chris. Sånn før Wikien blir stor: kan det være en mulighet å også lisensiere den under Creative Commons BY-SA 2,5, slik at artikler herifra kan brukes av andre på en litt enklere måte? (jeg aner ikke om dette er mulig/lov på Wikia) Hilsen Kjetil r 22:21, 2 July 2006 (UTC) :Det er ikke noe problem med CC-BY-SA 2.5, alle CC-BY-SA-versjoner er tillatt på Wikia. Det finnes vel bare ikke noen mal enda. I fremtiden skal det bli mulig å bruke bilder fra Commons direkte her, det blir bra. Det ligger en mal for lisensiering under alle CC-versjoner inkludert 2.5 her allerede, og jeg kan legge inn en for bare 2.5 også. Cnyborg 22:26, 2 July 2006 (UTC) ::Ja, InstantCommons kan bli en kjemperessurs. ::Det er vel ingen grunn til å ikke inkludere 1.0 og 2.0 om man først vil bruke CC-BY-SA, da man slik sikrer at stoff herifra kan inkluderes i tekster lisensiert under disse to lisensene. Kjetil r 22:39, 2 July 2006 (UTC) :::Når man lisensierer selv er det absolutt best om man tar det under alle versjoner, men når man kopierer over noe fra Commons må man jo nesten holde seg til det det er lisensiert under der. Jeg ser nå at jeg allerede hadde laget Template:Cc-by-sa-2.5 i tillegg til Template:Cc-by-sa-2.5,2.0,1.0. Det er forresten veldig hyggelig å se at du er innom her også. Cnyborg 23:13, 2 July 2006 (UTC) Mulig at du misforsto meg: Jeg siktet i mitt første innlegg til teksten i Wikien, ikke til bildene. Kjetil r 14:23, 3 July 2006 (UTC) :Ah, du tenker på dobbeltlisensiering av hele Wikien. Det skal være mulig; jeg skal kikke litt på det. Cnyborg 14:38, 3 July 2006 (UTC) ::Kjetil, dobbeltlisensiering må gjøres av hver enkelt bruker. Cnyborg 15:19, 3 July 2006 (UTC) Welcome Hi Chris, This is great work. Let me know how I can help! Gil <- my user page I check Welcome follow-up Chris, I linked to you from the Rome travel page at Rome. Feel free to edit it. I would also suggest you reach out to the moderators at Italia to do a cross-link as well. I'll also talk to the wikia moderators on IRC to see if they can help with page moves. Do you have the data in any structured format? Gil (My Talk Page) :I'll certainly contact the Italia Wikia. The moves will probably have to be somewhat manual, since the original site is written in a more personal style than what is appropriate for a collaboration like this. It's probably not structures enough for automated moves either. Anyway, the move is going a lot faster than I had expected. Cnyborg 21:07, 8 July 2006 (UTC) :One thing I definitely want to do something with is maps, and that should probably be a co-operation with the Travel Wikia. Once a map of an area has been made, it's easy enough to adapt it, so that a version with numbers added on church sites can be used here. I've been fiddling with some map-making, but never really got anywhere with it, but I'll try to get started with that again. Cnyborg 21:10, 8 July 2006 (UTC) Sounds good. I would also add a link to your site at: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Churches_in_Rome http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Churches_of_Rome And any other appropriate sites in this category http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Churches_in_Rome --Gil 06:45, 10 July 2006 (UTC) ::Just to let you know that a collaborative map of the churches of Rome already exists: http://platial.com/panairjdde/map/2150#Churches_of_Rome ::--Panairjdde 16:01, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :::Great! I'll have a look at it (just got back from holiday and need some sleep now), and find some practical way of linking to the maps. Cnyborg 01:22, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Wikitur til Roma Hei! Først er imponert ove den jobben du gjør her. Jeg kommer til å være litt i Roma tror jeg i september, men vet ikke hvor lenge, så da er det mulig jeg kan bidra med litt billestoff. Der er litt her men jeg vil nok få en del mere etter den turen. Du må gjerne skrive en ønskeliste over de viktigste kirkene på kunsthistoriewikien. På onsdag var Morten og Elisabeth Dreier i Bergen og sammen med min mann hadde vi en hyggelig middag sammen. En ting vi drøftet var om det kunne vært mulig å få til en wikitur til Roma. Jeg er så godt kjent der at å finne og vise de viktigste monumentene er en oppgave jeg kan ta på meg. Men det hadde vært utrolig fint å fått litt mer kunnskap om katolisime og Den Katolsk Kirke. En paveaudiens hadde også vært flott. Nå er dette bare løse tanker og det må planlegges en del før noe slikt eventuelt blir presentert på Tinget på wikipedia, men hadde det vært interessant å jobbet med en slik tur? Vi kunne lage en liten gruppe som arbeidet med en tur og bruke kunsthistoriewikipediaen til å kladde og utforme og så presentere et turforslag på tinget en eller annen gang til høsten. Tidspunktet burde vel være våren og planlagt så tidlig at folk har mulighet til å bruke vinterferien sin og til å spare opp penger. Har du noen gode forslag til hvordan en skulle ordne det praktiske? En Ide er å finne et reisebyrå som ordner med bestilling av hotellrom og flybilletter. Det må være mulig å reise fra flere byer i Norge for så å møtes på hotellet i Roma. Jeg har god erfaring med et par hotell i området ved Via Nationale og vet av erfaring at det ikke er lurt å bo så langt unna det historske sentrum. I forkant a en slik tur ville det jo også være ønskelig å forbedre en del artikler på WP for så å supplere med tekst og bilder etter turen. Så her er forslaget. --Nina–no 11:23, 14 July 2006 (UTC) :Jeg har erfaring med å arrangere pilegrimsturer, og prinsippet skulle være det samme. Jeg kan skrive litt mer her senere i dag. Cnyborg 11:55, 14 July 2006 (UTC) :Skal prøve å gå gjennom litt punkt for punkt: :*Jeg synes dette høres ut som en spennende idé, uten at jeg har den minste anelse hvor godt det blir mottatt. :*Jeg er noe usikker på hvor lett det vil være for meg å være med, dels fordi jeg skal over i ny jobb (langt mindre stressende, men antagelig noe mindre fleksibelt med å ta ut ferie), og dels fordi jeg har en anstrengt økonomi (som kanskje blir bedre allerede før våren, så det er en mulighet). Jeg kan uansett sikkert bistå med planlegging. Dersom jeg blir med kan jeg også nok italiensk til at jeg stort sett klarer å ordne ting. :* Etter å ha organisert to pilegrimsturer med omkring 15 personer på hver, og bistått flere andre grupper med planlegging, er min erfaring at det billigste er å bestille hotell samlet over en internettside jeg har brukt flere ganger som har med de fleste hoteller i Roma. Et i det lavere sjiktet av trestjerners passer for de fleste. Det gis lavere pris ved bestilling av flere rom, og dette blir langt billigere enn å bruke et reisebyrå. Enig i at Centro Storico er best, da ligger det meste i gangavstand. Et alternativ dersom det er vanskelig å skaffe nok rom er området ved Termini; da har man Santa Maria Maggiore, Lateranet og en del andre ting rett ved, og meget gode buss- og metrotilbud. Prismessig kommer de ut likt. :* Med fly er antagelig det enkleste at flest mulig tar seg av det selv, det er vanskelig å få grupperabatter. En mulighet vi brukte en gang var å kjøpe ledige plasser på et charterfly; det var billig, men det gir liten fleksibilitet. Sterling har billige reiser, og det er sikkert også andre lavprisselskaper som flyr til Roma. :* Å vise monumenter kunne vi jo dele på; jeg har klassisk arkeologi som fag og har vært på ekskursjon under studiene, så den biten kan vi sikkert dele på, og jeg kan bidra med den religiøse biten av kirker mens du dekker den kunst- og arkitekturhistoriske. :* En paveaudiens er stort sett enkelt å få til; den generelle audiensen ordnes lettest ved at man rett og slett for hotellet til å bestille billetter. En mer privat audiens, det vil si omkring 100-200 mennesker som kommer noe nærmere, kan være mer kinkig når det ikke er en pilegrimsgruppe, men i noen tilfeller kan det ordnes, avhengig av hvor strammen pavens planer er den uken. Men for de fleste som er med vil muligens den generelle audiensen på Petersplassen, med alt hva som finnes av sirkus der, være mest spennende uansett. Det er også mulig å bestille billetter til et besøk i nekropolen under Peterskirken; da må man være en gruppe på minst fem eller noe slikt. :* En spennende ting hadde vært å kontakte italiensk Wikipedia, og prøve å få istand et møte der. Unge italienere snakker stort sett engelsk, så kommnikasjon er ikke noe særlig problem, og det hadde vært hyggelig å treffe noen likesinnede. Cnyborg 18:22, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Det er virkelig hyggelig at du er så positiv til en slik ide. Dette kan være et grunnlag å arbeider videre på utover høsten. Jeg syns også at det kan være rimelig om du hjelper til med å organisere en slik tur at hver av deltakerne betaler litt for denne innsatsen som kan brukes til å finansiere din reise. I alle andre sammen henger gjør en det. Tidspunktet vil du selv kunne ha innflytelse over. Jeg kommer tilbake til denne saken seinere --Nina–no 13:53, 15 July 2006 (UTC) PR We're going to mention your URL in our press release announcing the creation of "world Wikia" (the new travel url. Would you mind putting a box at the top of your home page that points back to World.wikia.com? Thanks! Gil |Talk :I think perhaps the top of the main page might be a bit over the top; it feels more right to present this wikia before presenting another, but perhaps a more prominent way of displaying the World Wikia in the Related projects box would a good way to do this? A sitenotice with a link to the site and press release can also be used for a period, of course. The main page is open for editing if you have any ideas about how to do it. Cnyborg 02:35, 29 July 2006 (UTC) ::Sounds good - here's the first article: http://www.techweb.com/headlines_week/showArticle.jhtml?articleId=191801209. To see all the coverage, go to http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_in_the_news#August_2006 :::Gil, are there any plans to make a logo for the World Wikia? That would draw a bit more attention to it. Cnyborg 15:52, 8 August 2006 (UTC) ::::We haven't done it yet. Want to help? BillK on World.wikia.com is the guy to talk to :-) Don't forget to leave messages on MY user-talk page if you want me to see them faster :::::More press: http://blog.travelpost.com/2006/08/07/world-wiki-travel-guides-launch/ Gil 03:48, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Great work! Amazing project, really! I'm a member of Wikia Staff, any way I can help? Are you interested with refreshing the wiki's theme and homepage and make the content mobile-friendly (I work in the Mobile Team, we just released the new skin for smartphones)? Let me know. :Cnyborg are not able to work so much at the time, but I am allowed to do things here for him. I think having this project mobile-friendly would be great. I want you refreshing the wiki's theme and homepage. --Nina 02:37, December 17, 2011 (UTC)